


Der rosa Drache im Schlafzimmer

by UmiSangatsu



Category: Original Story
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiSangatsu/pseuds/UmiSangatsu





	Der rosa Drache im Schlafzimmer

„Öffne unter keinen Umständen diese Tür!“, rief sie ihm hinterher.  
Es war zu spät. Die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer war bereits geöffnet worden.  
„H-hast du das gesehen?!“, schrie er aufgebracht durch die gesamte Wohnung.   
Hastig drückte sie die Tür wieder zu. Ihr Blick war verärgert. Er zeigte völlig außer sich auf die Tür hinter ihr.  
„Was war das?!“  
„Nichts.“  
„N-nichts?! Das ist nicht dein Ernst… Da steht ein scheiß Drache in deinem Zimmer!“  
„Nein…“  
Er riss seine Augen weiter auf und zog seine Augenbrauen noch höher.  
„Nein?! Was ist das dann?!“  
„Ein Traum…“  
„…ein Traum?“  
Er wirkte auf einmal verwirrt. Doch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, grinste sie ihn geheimnisvoll an und tippte ihm mit dem Zeigefinger an die Stirn.  
Daraufhin fiel er einfach um und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Kurz darauf war schon ein leises Schnarchen zu hören. Erleichtert seufzte sie auf und öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer.  
„Leopold!“, schimpfte sie gleich los.  
Dabei formte sie mit ihren Händen ein paar seltsame Zeichen. Ein paar Sekunden später verwandelte sich der große, monströse Drache in einen kleinen, süßen Papagei.   
„Ich habe dir bestimmt schon hundert Mal gesagt, dass du dich bedeckt halten sollst..! Vor allem wenn ich Besuch habe… das ist sicher schon der dritte Mann in dieser Woche, den du vergrault hast..!“  
Der Papagei flog zwar sofort auf ihre Schulter, aber schnaubte dennoch beleidigt.  
„Er ist auch nicht der Richtige…“  
Sie streichelte dem Papagei über das rote Köpfchen.  
„Ich weiß… Ich weiß… Du willst mich nur beschützen…. Aber ich möchte doch nur etwas Spaß haben…“   
Sie grinste ihren Gefährten verschmitzt an. Dieser schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf und schnaubte erneut. Aus seinen Nasenlöchern stieg Rauch auf.  
„Das sind Menschen… dumme Menschen…“  
„Na und?“  
„Du hast besseres zu tun… und besseres verdient…“  
Mit diesen Worten flog der Vogel aus dem Zimmer zurück in seinen Käfig im Flur.  
Seufzend schaltete sie das Licht aus und lief ebenfalls zurück in den Flur.  
Dann kniete sie sich neben den schlafenden Mann und betrachtete ihn enttäuscht.  
„Wirklich schade… Aber…. Was soll ich jetzt mit dir machen…?“  
Sie tippte ihn mit dem Zeigefinger an die Backe.  
'Er sieht verdammt gut aus…“, dachte sie und stand ächzend auf.  
Plötzlich riss er seine Augen auf und umfasste krampfhaft ihren Knöchel.   
Erschrocken schrie sie auf und krachte auf den Boden. Benommen blieb sie liegen.  
„Endlich… Ich bin wach…!“, flüsterte er röchelnd.   
Nun lag ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. Leopold flatterte wild kreischend durch die Wohnung.  
„Böse, böse, b…!“


End file.
